gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Churchill
The Infantry Tank Mark IV A22 "Churchill" (Designated as A42 in 1945)' '''was a '''British infantry tank', notable for its very thick armour protection. Background Its concept and overall layout hailing from the trench warfare of World War I, the Churchill was conceived as a successor of the Matilda infantry tank, and therefore the priority in its design was armour protection; while initially not a priority, firepower was gradually improved in the various variants, culminating on the Mark VII '''with a 75 mm gun. Being expected to keep pace with the advancing infantry, the low top speed was also acceptable. Beginning mass production in 1941, some 7'300 Churchill were built until 1945. Reaching the front in 1942, the Churchill performed satisfactorily due to its very thick armour (thicker than on the feared Tiger I heavy tank), and also thanks to its surprisingly good maneuverability and climb rate, while sporting reasonable firepower (on the Mk. VII variant). However, its slow speed, huge silhouette and overall archaic layout (which lacked modern features like sloped armour) meant that no further development of the infantry tank would follow. In Girls Und Panzer St. Gloriana Girls High School has a '''Churchill Mk. VII as a command tank. While its speed is poor, its armor is very thick and very hard to penetrate, also has good firepower thanks to its 75 mm gun. During the training match against Ooarai Girls High School, it was the only tank left standing, after Miho's attempt to knock it out by firing at point-blank range had failed, because its superlative armor and firepower was more than enough to easily defeat Ooarai's tanks. At that time, Oarai's only tank theoretically capable of knocking the Churchill out was Hippo Team's StuG III , and even then only from the sides or rear; however, it never had the chance. Churchill VII Specification * Weight : 38.5 tons * Length : 7.44 m * Width : 3.25 m * Height : 2.49 m * Speed : 20 km/h * Main Armament : 'OQF 75 mm Mk. V gun *'Secondary Armament : 2 x 7.92 mm Besa machine guns *'Hull armor / Turret armor :' ** Front : 152mm / 152mm ** Sides : 95mm / 95mm **'Rear :' 51mm / 95mm *'Engine :' Bedford Twin-Six 350 hp (Petrol Engine) Trivia * It was named after the 18th century military leader John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough. The British Prime Minister of the time, Winston Churchill, vigorously denied that the tank was named after himself, and instead attributed the name to his famous ancestor. * It might be that the Churchill is possibly the costliest tank St. Gloriana Girls High School could obtain, since during the match against Ooarai, all of the other tanks are Matildas. * This tank was one of the first one to be seen through out the anime. Gallery Churchill.png StGlorianaChurchill01.jpg More Information of the Churchill *Churchill Tank Series *Churchill Specifications *Churchill VII in the Official Anime (Japanese) Category:Tanks Category:British tanks Category:Heavy tanks